Breaking the Rules
by Klee
Summary: *Sequel to Operation Matchmaker* Ok, so Kaleb and Star succeeded in hooking up the two hottest boys in school. But will Harry and Draco be able to return the favor? H/D K/S Slash! (Created By Myself and CrystalStarGuardian :) *Finished! Fancy That*
1. Password?

First off, Hello! I'll thank you in advance for reading AND reviewing for this fic *wink wink nudge nudge* Second, this was made with the joint efforts of CrystalStarGuardian and myself. I highly recommend you to read her fics if Harry/Draco slash is your thing. If it's not your thing, shame on you! Shame!  
  
Also I'd like to thank all those who swore that they'd kill me if I didn't start writing the sequel. *sweatdrop* I did it all for you guys, and for my life ^_^, oh and for my wonderful friend CrystalStarGuardian. Don't you just love the way I suck up to you?  
  
Which reminds me, this is a sequel. If you didn't read 'Operation Matchmaker' already, what were you thinking!? Go read it! And always leave a review ^_~  
  
But that reminds me of yet another thing (Heh I'll shut up in due time, don't worry). This is S-L-A-S-H a.k.a. male/male love and in this case also female/female love. Don't like it, don't read it. But if you do, flame us! It only inspires us to write more. In our humble opinions love knows no gender. Shame not all people think that way.  
  
One more thing. All my chapters are odd numbered, Crystal's are all the even ones ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Caput Draconis"  
  
"Wrong."  
  
Harry's eyes grew unhealthily wide. "What!?"  
  
"It's wrong. Wr-ong. What part of that can't you comprehend?"  
  
"This is unbelievable!" Harry glared at the Slytherin Common room entrance; an enchanted piece of stubborn dungeon wall.  
  
Folding his arms he studied the obstacle keeping him away from the boy he loved. "Let me in," he demanded, stomping his foot on the ground mimicking the actions of a five year old taking a fit when he didn't have his way.  
  
"Do you know the password?"  
  
"Uh." He gave the wall a cheery smile instead of an answer. Maybe walls were attracted to black haired emerald-eyed Harry Potters.  
  
"Then.. NO! Go away little boy and don't look at me like that. It sickens me."  
  
He let out an impatient sigh and turned on his heel. "Maybe Draco's rubbing off on me more then I thought," he muttered, thinking over the fact that he had just stomped his foot, something he hadn't done for a long, long time.  
  
Then his mind shifted to why he had come here in the first place. For one thing, the Slytherin Common Room would be *completely* and *utterly* empty since it was dinner. And *unfortunately* for them, they weren't 'hungry' at the same time. What a coincidence. For another, Harry had been struck by the best idea in the world and he was just itching to share it with his significant other.  
  
He turned his head, eyeing the wall carefully. Maybe he could-  
  
"DRAACCOOO" He ran at the wall, pounding on the cold surface and yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What? What are you *doing*? Stop that!" the wall snapped, alarm eminent in its low voice.  
  
"Not until I get in," He replied defiantly, his fists never ceasing.  
  
"That HURTS!"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"DRACO"  
  
"I'll get you for this."  
  
"DRA-"  
  
Just then a hand shot out from the other side of the wall, grabbing Harry's shirtfront and roughly pulling him inside.  
  
  
  
"Where's Draco?" Pansy asked in alarm, her eyes already shining with unshed tears.  
  
Star gawked at her. This girl just does *not* know when to give up, move on and get on with your life. "You can find him anywhere you're not. Besides," she continued with a smirk, seeing the other girl's cheeks flush in anger, "Isn't it funny how both Draco and Potter are missing?"  
  
Pansy's mouth dropped onto the table. "You're not suggesting-"  
  
"Oh no, I'm not suggesting. Not at all."  
  
Pansy sighed in relief and reached over the table for more pumpkin juice.  
  
"I'm actually telling the truth."  
  
Star snickered as she watched the jug fall onto the table with a clatter.  
  
  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione's eyes scanned the Gryffindor table. "He should have been here fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"Relax Herm." Ron reassured her with his mouth full of various bits of chopped up food.  
  
"That's not attractive Ron," she noted, obviously disgusted and looked away.  
  
"He's in the dungeons."  
  
Hermione and Ron both stared at Kaleb, who was looking cheerfully back. "In the dungeons I tell you."  
  
"You're mad."  
  
"Thank you Ronnie dearest. Hermio, mind passing the salt?"  
  
Their puzzled looks quickly became glares.  
  
  
  
"Potter what is *kiss* the *kiss* meaning of *kiss* this?"  
  
Harry removed his mouth from the boy he had pinned against the wall with his body and looked square into his grey-blue eyes. "Aren't you happy to see me. Please, please. Hide you're excitement."  
  
Draco smiled a little. "Sorry" he murmured, his eyes wandering down to Harry's lips, a certain part of his body taking over his mind. "You didn't have to stop."  
  
"Actually I'm glad I did."  
  
Draco blinked at him with mock hurt. "What Potter? You don't enjoy kissing me?"  
  
Harry groaned at his alluring tone. "Quite the opposite, and much more then you know. But.I got this idea."  
  
"Well, first time for everything."  
  
Harry glared. "Shut up."  
  
"Make me," He teased, batting his eyelashes.  
  
He groaned again. "Stop it!" It took every once of strength he possessed not to shut him up with his own mouth.  
  
Draco smiled innocently in response.  
  
Harry chose to ignore it. "Do you know what today is?"  
  
"Uhh. Friday?"  
  
"It's so like you to forget that today would be our four month uh. anniversary."  
  
"That sounds terrible."  
  
Harry made a face and nodded. "I know, but I couldn't think of anything else."  
  
"How about the first time we had sex? Or the first time we took out our frustrations with each other with sex, or the first time we were in the Astronomy Tower alone together, at night infact-"  
  
"Ok. I get it."  
  
"Or the first time I made you scream my name in frenzied passion-"  
  
"I *get* it already!"  
  
"Or the first time you woke up and found yourself in my bed the next morning-"  
  
"Draco! Shut up."  
  
He smirked having made the other boy very uncomfortable. He knew exactly how hard it was for Harry to keep enough distance between them so that he could talk without the others mouth getting in the way; and he loved making the challenge ten times harder.  
  
"Well.. what if we did a little Matchmaking of our own?"  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm already taken." He gestured to Harry then to himself.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Not you. What about the ones who actually created this." He mimicked Draco's gesture.  
  
Draco's mouth gaped open at the idea. "Star and *Kaleb*!? Together!? That's lunacy!"  
  
"I'm with you aren't I? That's more insane then Slytherin winning the house cup." Before Draco could answer, Harry captured his open lips in a searing kiss.  
  
Frustration, sexual tension, mischief; who could ask for a better anniversary gift?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and the magical world they live in. Did I also mention that I'm a chronic liar? Seriously, we own nothing more then Kaleb, Star and the twisted plot. 


	2. I Wanna Be Bad

(Who's chapter is this? *listens intently* Crystal's you say? Very good! Here have a cookie *Passes out cookies* ^_^)  
  
  
  
Being a Slytherin, Star prided herself on being cool and collected, calm and composed. After all, she had a lot to live up to. But unfortunately for the girl, some people just couldn't resist annoying the hell out of her. Kaleb happened to be one of them.  
  
"I swear, if she touches me *one*. *More*. *Time*.." she growled to no one in particular, stalking through the halls.  
  
"Maybe she likes you."  
  
Star stopped, whirling around so fast her robes flared out. She glared at Draco, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"*What* did you just say to me?"  
  
Draco smirked. How he loved annoying her when she was already pissed off. "You heard me. Perhaps Kaleb has a thing for you."  
  
"Don't be stupid."  
  
"Then tell me, why does she hug you so much?"  
  
"Because she knows it pisses me off!"  
  
"And why does it piss you off?"  
  
"What *is* this? Twenty Questions? Did you get a part-time job at the Daily Prophet, Dracykins?"  
  
He just smiled, "Are you going to answer?"  
  
"It annoys me," she said through clenched teeth, "because I don't like being touched! Now if you don't mind, Mr. Watch-Me-Stick-My-Nose-Into-Other- People's-Business',  
  
I'm tired and I want to go back to our common room now."  
  
"So, it was fine when you stuck your nose into *my* business, and got me and Harry together?"  
  
"That was for your own good. While this.. crap about Kaleb liking me is plain old fodder!"  
  
With that, the Slytherin girl turned sharply and stalked off.  
  
Draco watched her go, smirking. His expression became a smile as he felt arms slide around his waist.  
  
"That went well," Harry remarked, chuckling.  
  
"She's in denial," Draco said, turning in his lover's arms. He kissed Harry. "Your turn, love."  
  
"I'm on it," Harry smiled, then kissed Draco again.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wanna be bad  
  
You make that look so good  
  
I got things on my mind  
  
I never thought I would  
  
I wanna be bad  
  
You make that feel so good  
  
I'm loosing all my coooool," Kaleb sang as she sat on one of the couches in the Gryffindor Common room, a smile on her face.  
  
"Muggle song?" Harry asked, walking over and plopping down beside the girl.  
  
She turned her gaze away from the crackling fire to grin at him, "Sure is. What can I do for you, ye ol' shagger of Slytherin's hottest?"  
  
"I was just wondering," Harry said casually, "About how you feel about certain things."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Oh, you know. Quidditch.. Potions.. Star Pellerin.."  
  
Kaleb blinked, "Star? Why would you want to know how I feel about her?"  
  
"You like her?"  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What're you up to?"  
  
"Up to? What makes you think I'm up to something?"  
  
"Harry, you're talking to the queen of mischief; the goddess of schemes, the prankster princess. I always know when anyone is up to something."  
  
Harry grinned. "Well.. Draco and I were talking.."  
  
"I'm surprised either of you could get a word in edgewise," Kaleb laughed.  
  
Harry chose to ignore that. "Anyway, we were thinking that you and Star would make a good couple. I mean, it's obvious that you feel.. *something* for her."  
  
"Your trying to set us up, aren't you?" Kaleb deadpanned.  
  
The Gryffindor Seeker merely smiled. 


	3. Matchmaking for Dummies

"Excuse me for disrupting this little peep show." Kaleb stood on the bottom of the last dormitory stair grinning from ear to ear. She watched Harry and Draco spring apart at the exact moment she started talking. Harry looked embarrassed while Draco scowled.  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped, clearly not at all pleased with being interrupted.  
  
"I want a Firebolt 3000, good grades, my own sexy personal slave, Puddlemere United, Kennilworthy Whisp, Hogsmeade, The 5 nearest universes, Snape to go shove a broom handle up his arse and rotate it."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Forget I asked."  
  
Harry straightened his glasses and hastily buttoned up his shirt. "Ah Kale, it's nice to see you and all but-"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Draco said very pissed off. "Don't you have a life?"  
  
"Nope." She stepped down and took a seat on the coach, making it clear that she wasn't intending to leave. With a loud groan from Draco, Harry dragged him onto an opposite chair, sitting him on his lap.  
  
She smiled at them. They looked so cute. "So let's hear it."  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Your brilliant 'Get Kaleb and Star together' plan."  
  
Draco looked at Harry disgruntled. "You told her?"  
  
"No!" He shot back. "She just guessed, kinda."  
  
She beamed at them. "Star might not know what your up to, but I do. I know all." She gave them a knowing wink.  
  
Draco leaned backward and whispered in Harry's ear. "I bet she doesn't know what we did last ni-"  
  
"Oh yes. I do. Rather loud that one was, wasn't it? But you sure did seem to enjoy it eh Harry?"  
  
Harry's ears tinged a light pink.  
  
"Anyway, back to business. What's your plan?"  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other.  
  
"Well.. you see.."  
  
"Er.."  
  
"We were going to.."  
  
"And then.."  
  
"You haven't got one have you?"  
  
The Gryffindor gave her a guilty smile. "Aha. Obviously you have never read 'Matchmaking for Dummies' or 'How to Make the Impossible Possible', or 'How to Cast the Perfect Silencing Charm' for that matter." She laughed at their blushing faces and embarrassed composures. "Step One: Have an objective. In this case it's to get a rather stubborn Slytherin girl hooked up with the most perfect angel of our time." Batting her lashes and sighing happily she continued, "Step Two: Have a PLAN! Any idiot knows that."  
  
"Ok then Miss. I'm-so-much-better-then-you-because-I-earn-10-detentions-a- week', what's the plan?" Harry asked, leaning forward and resting his head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Twelve actually."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I.. have no idea."  
  
"What do you mean you have no idea!?" Draco exclaimed, "You're supposed to be Captain Jackass and Bestest Bitch aren't you?"  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
He smirked. "Nothing. I've just wanted to say that for the longest time."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, as you know, Star hates me. So that's a bit of a problem.."  
  
"I don't know," Harry started uncertainly, "She's acting like Draco did."  
  
The other boy looked flattered and muttered, "That's my girl."  
  
"Focus people!" Kaleb banged her fist on the table. "Look you don't even know if I like her right? So why do you want to waste your time?"  
  
"Because we know you feel something," Harry answered simply.  
  
"Yeah," Draco agreed, "Why else would you hug her so much?"  
  
She shrugged. "If you hadn't noticed, I hug everyone."  
  
A small smile spread on Harry's face. "But you go out of your way to hug her."  
  
She quirked a brow. "What are you my stalker?"  
  
"It's hard not to notice you when you're always making some kind of loud noise.."  
  
"Or causing some kind of hell.."  
  
"Or hearing a professor yell at you three corridors away.."  
  
"You would have made a great Slytherin, you know."  
  
She gagged. "Thank gods I'm not."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Slytherins!" Draco interjected.  
  
"Except they're stubborn rich bastards who think the world revolves around them all day, everyday." Kaleb replied. "And," she added as an afterthought, "They suck at quidditch."  
  
"No, I think that's just Draco."  
  
Kaleb laughed as Draco glared at Harry from the corner of his eye. "Anyway, I'm off to bed. Cheers loves!" With that Kaleb ran up to her dorm, closing it with a loud thud.  
  
"Do you really think Kaleb likes Star?" Draco asked, leaning back into Harry's warm embrace.  
  
"Oh. I'm sure of it." He said firmly. "Why else would she run off without giving us a good night hug?" 


	4. No, No and No!

Potions class the next day was anything but calm. Snape, in his sadistic manner, had paired up students that he knew hated each other. Or in one case, *thought* they hated each other.  
  
Harry and Draco were quite content with being partners, and didn't fight once. The other students, and Professor Snape, had stared in surprise at this at first. But as class wore on, they almost forgot about the two boys. This was probably because they were too busy arguing, insulting, or just plain ignoring their own partners.  
  
The loudest of all were Kaleb and Star. Not a big surprise. Star seemed to have forgotten that she had worked with Kaleb at one point in order to get her best friend and Harry together, and had *almost* been like a friend to her. She was back to her normal, hostile self, and couldn't seem to stand being in the same room with the other girl. Kaleb, on the other hand, almost seemed amused with the situation. Sure, she yelled back whenever Star argued with her over one thing or another. But one with a trained eye could tell that she was almost enjoying it for some reason.  
  
The ones that noticed were of course, Harry and Draco.  
  
"Told you Kaleb liked her," Harry grinned, keeping his voice low enough so that no one but Draco would hear him.  
  
The Slytherin smirked, "I see what you mean. Just look at them."  
  
At the moment, the two girls were arguing over their potion. Star insisted that Kaleb added the wrong ingredient, while the Gryffindor claimed she followed the directions perfectly.  
  
"Don't *make* me hug you," Kaleb threatened.  
  
"Do and regret it!" Star spat back.  
  
"What're you going to do? Hex me?"  
  
"Wouldn't *you* like to know!"  
  
"Star, would you just--"  
  
"No."  
  
"All I'm saying is if you--"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would you--"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Stop cutting me off!"  
  
"Only if you shut up!"  
  
"You first!"  
  
"*You* first!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"*You*!"  
  
Snape, finally having enough, walked over to the arguing students, "if you two are *quite* finished, perhaps you'd like to get back to your potion and be quiet!"  
  
The two girls reluctantly did as the professor asked, plopping down in their seats. Star huffed, crossing her arms and looking away. Kaleb rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her hands with her elbows on the table. She looked over at Draco and Harry, who were grinning knowingly at her. She stuck her tongue out at them.  
  
Draco blew a raspberry at her, which she happily returned.  
  
Snape turned around to glare at them, and they stuck their tongues back in their mouths.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself. This was turning out to be very entertaining, indeed. No wonder Kaleb and Star had taken such a liking to getting him and Draco together. Although, this new plan would be a lot easier if they could get Star to act decently towards Kaleb again, like she had been more or less when she was working with the other girl during their "Operation Matchmaker" scheme.  
  
  
  
AN: Oh what will the boys do about this situation? Tune in tomorrow! We've decided to give out a chapter a day because we're cruel and greedy ^_^ Kidding, kidding. but we will be adding a chapter a day :) 


	5. Undone Buttons

As promised, here's chapter five! But first I must add our Thank You's!  
  
CrystalStarGuardian(Hey a writer's review! ^_^) M R(*blushes violently* Flattery will get you everywhere ;) coriander(Thank you :) ClarKeRaVen(And I'm waiting for your reviews everyday! Harry and Draco not bright? Who needs brains when you're in love? ^_^ Heh. it's the first f/f fic I've ever read too, Odd huh? Kaleb send lots of love while Star sulks in a corner ^^) Kat(They make me laugh too ^_^ Thanks!) Fairys Sky(Thank you ^_^ We actually made it because a fair few suggested it would be a good idea and guess what? It was!) Angel of Death(*Beams* Thank you!)  
  
  
  
Later that day Star could be found rubbing her arms and grumbling on her way to the Slytherin Quidditch Changing Rooms. Being Keeper and having Draco as captain was not a very good combination. He seemed determined to make her arms fall off.  
  
"Star!" Draco caught up with her, his broom slung on his shoulder. "I'm sorry it's just you how much our chasers need work and we're playing Gryffindor soon." His voice did not hide the note of anxiety.  
  
"Don't talk to me."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Don't *talk* to me!"  
  
"Fine!" He stormed into the direction of the broom shed.  
  
"Bastard," she muttered, plopping onto a bench when she arrived to her destination with a loud groan. "I'm not going to be able to move my arms in the morning." She looked around and noted that the place was empty. Draco must have kept her up longer then she thought.  
  
With some difficulty she finally got her hands to unbutton the first fastening on her filthy robes. She was having trouble moving her fingers.  
  
"Want some help with that?"  
  
Star looked toward the voice, giving the impression of a dear caught in the headlights. She quickly grasped the top of her robes and held them tightly. "What the hell are you doing here Kaleb!?"  
  
"Isn't it funny how you can't stand me and yet you have no trouble using my first name," The other blonde said casually, leaning against the doorframe wearing her scarlet quidditch robes and a smirk.  
  
"Yeah hilarious. Now GET OUT!" There was so much ice in her voice that Kaleb was surprised that this was the same girl she had teamed up with four months before.  
  
She took a few steps toward her instead. "I asked if you wanted any help," she gestured to her green robes.  
  
"I have only needed your help once and I intend to keep it that way."  
  
"Oh my, my, Star. Those are some harsh words."  
  
Star growled. "Get OUT!"  
  
"Not until you ask nicely," Kaleb teased, enjoying every moment of this."  
  
"I will not! Now get your ass out of here before I make sure you have no ass to move."  
  
"Is that a threat or are you tempting me?" And with that, Kaleb winked seductively and left, skipping gracefully out of sight.  
  
Star stood up and stared at the spot where Kaleb had been moments before. Shaking her head she walked into a stall figuring it would be better to be safe then sorry. First potions, now this. And it was the same girl that bothered her on both occasions. With a sigh she shook her head once more. "This just hasn't been my day." 


	6. Damn The Cat

Thank Ya Lotz!: -*Midnight Reader*-(Thank you ^_^) HPMystery(I hope you love this one just as much ;) Ambrosius(I'm glad someone pointed that out! ^_~ Good job and thank you!) Morien Alexander(Kinky ne?)  
  
  
  
"How was Quidditch practice?" Harry asked with a smile as Draco sat beside him on the bed of their "private" room.  
  
It was actually a secret room that Harry had found accidentally while on one of his late night strolls of the castle, under his invisibility cloak of course. The room had been very useful for the boys' midnight rendezvous, to say the least.  
  
Draco groaned, "Not at all well. The Chasers need more work, and Star is totally pissed off at me."  
  
"That's normal."  
  
"Not exactly. She and I fight all the time, but this is different. Something's really bothering her."  
  
Harry could clearly hear the concern in his boyfriend's voice, and he knew that Star was like a sister to Draco.  
  
"She hasn't said anything to you?"  
  
"No. Which is sort of weird because she usually tells me everything."  
  
"Don't worry, love," Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, giving him a sweet kiss, "I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides, if anyone can help her, Kaleb can. She'll bug her until she gets the answer, if need be."  
  
"I hope so," Draco said. He smiled at Harry seductively, pushing the other boy to lie on his back as he got on top of him. "Shall we focus on *our* relationship now?"  
  
"Oh yes, lets do," Harry smiled up at him.  
  
"Your beautiful, Harry," Draco pushed his hair from his face then gently took of his glasses. "And your eyes are amazing."  
  
The boy beneath him couldn't help blushing, "And to think, you used to be such an unbelievable prick to me. I like this side of you better."  
  
"Mmmm," Draco kissed his neck, "me too."  
  
~*~  
  
Kaleb hummed to herself as she walked down the halls, passing students and professors here and there. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, her mind on a certain Slytherin girl.  
  
She knew that she liked Star, but that didn't mean she was going to admit it out-loud. Besides, the other girl was nothing but cold to her. So why should she embarrass herself by confessing something she knew wasn't returned?  
  
The Gryffindor stopped when she heard what sounded like talking. Listening, she followed the sound down the hall and to an unused classroom. Quietly and carefully, she pushed open the door and peeked inside.  
  
Star was sitting on a stone windowsill, her knees bent slightly and her cat Wizard in her lap. Star stroked the cat's black fur, talking softly to him. Kaleb could see tears glistening on Star's cheeks.  
  
She stood there silently, and was debating whether or not to leave when Wizard turned his head and hissed at her. Star turned her head to look, spotting the other girl.  
  
"What're *you* doing here?"  
  
Instead of answering that, Kaleb walked over to her, "Why're you crying?"  
  
"It's none of your business! And why do you care, anyway?"  
  
"Well, I've never seen you like this. And I don't just mean crying," she added when Star wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe. "You've been acting so hostile lately, even to Draco! So what's wrong, Star?"  
  
The Slytherin stared at her for a moment, then without a word slipped off the sill. "You wouldn't understand, Kaleb. So don't even try."  
  
With that, she walked out of the room, Wizard at her feet.  
  
---  
  
'He smiled at Harry seductively, pushing the other boy to lie on his back as he got on top of him. "Shall we focus on *our* relationship now?"' Doesn't this line just make you melt? It's so sweet and Draco... my heart can't take it! *Melts into a puddle on the floor* 


	7. The *Secret* Room

As Usual. Thanks Ya's to: ClarKeRaVen(*nods in agreement* A little challenge can be good ^_~ Star will get over it ^_^ She has enough people using her in fics as it is. Kaleb deserves *some* attention. Of you? Cool! Do you honestly think Kaleb can tone anything down, even if it is Star?) Prophetess of Hearts(Soon!? Your wishing for a miracle ;) Saotomealita(Thanks for all your other reviews and compliments! *blushes* Kaleb and Star thank you also ^_^) HPMystery(Lauren you are so cool! You read some of my stories because *I* wrote them!? I'm deeply touched.:) Star(We love you too!!! And I do hope you enjoy this as much as OM) Ambrosius(Agreed ^_^) Prongs(^_^ Thanks! We love you too) Dragons lover(Sorry to burst your bubble, but Draco is Harry's! *hides behind Crystal* Don't hurt me! And as promised, here's today's chapter. ^_^ heh no Klee killings today!) black no 1(Thank you! Star loves you for it ;)  
  
Yes, yes. What *is* wrong with Star hmm? *grins evilly* You'll see!  
  
  
  
Kaleb listened to the noise her feet made against the hard floor. She was now more confused then ever. So there obviously was something wrong with Star. But what it was more puzzling. Worse, the other girl wouldn't tell her, which was understandable. Even so she couldn't help feeling sickened with the matter, sickened with Star, sickened with herself.  
  
Four months ago, she felt like she had made the first female friend in her life. In a family with six other siblings, she had learned early on that in this world only the strongest survived. So she toughened her feelings, her sensitivity. But sometimes even she needed release. Fred and George were the best of friends anyone could ask for. She only cried in front of them twice, but those times were the only times she had cried. Ever. The way she figured it, Star needed some release too. Bottle up your emotions too long and they're sure to explode.  
  
During her lifetime (which added up to 16 years) she had been able to put a smile on every face she had encountered, but suddenly Star abruptly changed that. She could hardly get the other girl to talk civilized to her, never mind smiling. And she was enraged with herself for not being able to do that. But, she was also mad because she let defeat overwhelm her with a smile.  
  
Looking around she realized her feet had carried her to a very recognizable place. She had found it in her first year and it had been her private get- away since. Whenever she needed to sail away from reality it had been here. She had cried here, twice.  
  
Opening the door and stepping in quickly a very strange noises found her ears and she turned towards the bed, a larger than life smile appearing on her face. "Sorry for interrupting. Again in fact."  
  
She could hear Harry and Draco make strangled cries of embarrassment while they covered themselves up with the blankets.  
  
"You're timing is so awful," Draco looked at her, his eyes screaming with a message of death.  
  
"How-how did you-" Harry stammered, reaching over for his glasses and placing them on his face, pushing back the sweaty black hair that clung to his forehead.  
  
"Find this place? Oh I've known it was here for years. I was wondering why the sheets were looking a bit mustered lately."  
  
Harry blushed vividly.  
  
"Ok Kaleb.. you've had your fun now let us have ours," Draco said, his eyes traveling to the door then back to her.  
  
"Can't do that."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Look," her expression sobered, "There's something seriously wrong with Star and I'm worried."  
  
Draco looked deeply concerned and for now he forgot about what he was doing with the boy laying beside him.  
  
"Ah so you do like her?" Harry asked, smiling a little.  
  
She pretended not to hear him. "Draco, do you know what's wrong? I hate to be going behind her back and all but this is driving me insane."  
  
"That's the thing. I don't have a clue."  
  
"You-you don't?"  
  
He shook his head firmly, turning on his side and putting an arm around Harry's waist to look at her better. "Unfortunately no. I've suspected, sure, but I really don't know anything."  
  
Her brow furrowed as she started thinking. "When did she start acting this way?"  
  
"Oh I dunno, maybe about a month ago. Before it was just little mood swings. But that was normal."  
  
"Isn't that when you guys *really* started to erm.. bond?"  
  
"Yeah. So?" Draco looked clearly confused.  
  
Kaleb snapped her fingers as she clicked two and two together. "Absolutely everything." 


	8. Jealousy

Thanks to all! HPMystery(Really!? We're touched ;) Star(I think the title answers your question :) -*Midnight Reader*-(Thanks!) Rainshadow(Hard-to- get is the understatement of the millennium ^_^) Ambrosius(Evil we can do! ^_~) ~*Jessica Lynn*~(Thank you very much! I dunno bout Crystal but I love writing with her. And our characters thank you ^_~ Woohoo!) ClarKeRaVen(I think you can decide after reading this. And yes she did. It was probably the worst and best things she had ever done in her life. Well.. as of *yet* ^_~ And yes, she did make Star smile. But now she's asking herself why can't she do it again.) Prongs(Oh do hope you feel better! :) Nutting(The law of nature? Actually I have. The title represents everything our society frowns upon [Well except Holland, where it is legal to have gay and lesbian marriages], a.k.a. boy/boy and male/male relationships.)  
  
  
  
"What're you--"  
  
The door closed, and Kaleb was gone.  
  
"--talking about?" Draco finished lamely.  
  
Harry chuckled, "What did I tell you? Kaleb can handle Star."  
  
"So you did," Draco grinned at him. "*I* on the other hand, can handle *you*."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Instead of answering, Draco grinned evilly and pulled the covers over their heads.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaleb ran back down the hall and through Hogwarts, ignoring the burning in her lungs from lack of air and the cramping in her legs. She hoped that Star was where she thought the other girl would be; in the one place she would get peace from the other students and teachers.  
  
Kaleb paused at the foot of the staircase, leaning her hand against the wall as she tried to catch her breath. When her breathing had finally become normal again, the Gryffindor headed up the stairs.  
  
Star was indeed up there, lying on her side on the floor, her eyes closed in sleep. Kaleb pushed the door open slowly, tiptoeing inside the room. She knelt down beside the other girl, reaching out a hand and stroking Star's silvery-blonde hair. Kaleb watched as the Slytherin's gray eyes slowly opened, then sleepily focused on her.  
  
Star sat up in alarm, sliding away from Kaleb. "Why're you following me?"  
  
"I was worried about you," Kaleb told her, staying where she was.  
  
"Why?" Star looked at her with suspicion, her eyes narrowed. "It's not like we're friends."  
  
"No. We're not friends." Kaleb sighed. "But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. Star, when we worked together to make Harry and Draco a couple, I for once felt as though I had a true friend. But now, you act like we've never talked civilly before in all our time at Hogwarts. And not only that, but even Draco's concerned about you. We know something's wrong, and I think I figured out what it is."  
  
Star didn't say anything, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.  
  
Kaleb inched towards her as she spoke, "Draco's always been there with you, like your counterpart almost. And now that he has Harry, you feel jealous."  
  
"Jealous?!" Star bristled. "Why would I be *jealous*?? I helped get them together! I couldn't be happier for Draco!"  
  
Kaleb raised her hands in defense, stopping right in front of the other girl, "I never said you weren't happy for him. All I'm saying is that on some level, you want to know why you can't be happy like him."  
  
"Oh really," Star said, sounding like she thought Kaleb was insane. "And just *what* can you do about it?"  
  
Kaleb leaned in, smiling at the other girl, "This."  
  
And she kissed her.  
  
  
  
AN: *chuckles* I know you're probably fuming right now because we stopped this chapter here ^_^ Bwahha Cliffhanger! Eep! *runs away before various objects can be flung in her general direction* 


	9. Hit Me

Muchas Gracias to: ClarKeRaVen(Star wars? Hmm ^_~ How many days? Erm... a lot? Is this shocking enough for you? :) Kachikara(More indeed! Thank you!) RainShadow(Rocking your world!? *wipes away a tear* I'm so flattered! Thank you!) ~Warui Warui Neko~(Evil is the only way to go ^_^ Thank you!) Star(Here's the chapter! Heh it always cracks me up to see you review; every time I think it's *this* Star reviewing. ^_^) Prongs(Yay! And your welcome :) Angel of Death(*smiles widely* Oops! Did *we* do that?)  
  
By the way, CSG and I have started yet another fic. It's pure humor, pure Pansy bashing and just pure fun! Slashyness included of course. The idea was purely Crystals, I just weaseled my way into writing it with her ^_~. It's called 'A Hogwarts Christmas Carol' so go take a look! We'll love you forever!  
  
  
  
In a few precious seconds Star forgot about where she was and what was happening. All she could feel was someone's lips upon her own, warm and soft. Then her mind screamed, telling her the lips belonged to Kaleb and automatically she shoved the other girl away, causing her to stumble, lose her balance and fall.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Star nearly screamed, walking a few steps away from her in self-defense.  
  
"Lying on my ass on this floor, thanks to you." Kaleb pulled herself up and dusted her robes off. Star watched her, both wanting to tackle her to the ground and punch her until she turned black and blue. But something she couldn't quite place held her back.  
  
"No! What the hell was that?"  
  
The Gryffindor raised a surprised eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've never heard of a kiss."  
  
"Stop being a smart ass! What-what was that for?"  
  
Kaleb smiled wickedly. "I'll tell you some other time."  
  
She could almost see the temper in Star rising with every word. "FUCK YOU!"  
  
"Ah maybe later."  
  
With a cry of rage Star lunged at her, tackling her against the solid stonewall in back of her. Kaleb felt her skin bruising in numerous places, but she retained her grin. "My my, feisty aren't you. I like that."  
  
Star raised a closed fist, aiming it at Kaleb's face. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Kaleb instead, eyed her fist and asked innocently, "Going to hit me Star?"  
  
Star used her free hand to clutch at her shoulder and slam her against the wall again. "Answer me!"  
  
"Go ahead." She whispered enticingly. "Hit me. You know you want to."  
  
Star looked at her with a silent cry of fury. The seconds ticked by and she still hadn't moved.  
  
"Well? I'm ready."  
  
"Arrgg!" She gripped her body and smashed her against the wall once more before fleeing.  
  
"Ouch," Kaleb muttered, sliding to the floor, her grin still intact.  
  
Pulling up the sleeves of her robes she inspected what damage was done. Not much. A few nasty bruises where Star's fingers dug into her shoulders and a bump on her head, but that was it.  
  
"I'll live."  
  
She then closed her eyes, replaying the moment again in her head. Then she *laughed*, long and hard.  
  
Wiping the tears away from her eyes, Kaleb stood up and leaned against the window, gazing at the stars twinkling madly in the dark colored sky. "Ah Star you looked so.. priceless. Torn between how you are and how you want to be, what will you choose?" 


	10. Blaise Zabini

Hey! We've hit the double digits in chapter numbers! I think that's a good thing? Anyway here's our thank you's:  
  
Star(Don't we all? Thanks!) Ambrosius(Her egos been tainted, slightly. ^_^ I hope she can get through what's about to come. And Star will definitely stay true her to her character and hate the world once more. Well. heh *evil grin* Not entirely..) RainShadow(Oh yes nothing like that ^_^) ClarKeRaVen(Don't tell me you thought this soap opera was over yet! *grins* Oh no my friend, it's only just begun. Talk to Draco? We'll see) Avaris(There can never be a bit to much in liking cliffhangers ^_^ Thank you!) Flynfish(Did you? It didn't cross my mind till after it was done.. hehe) AngelofDeath(Thank you. And thank you again. ^_^) Susie(Eep! Oh no not *that.* And I remember you saying quite clearly how you don't use blackmail *pointed look*)  
  
  
  
Star sped through the hallways, her robe and hair flying out behind her. She angrily thought about what happened in the Astronomy tower.  
  
'Who does she think she *is*?!' Star ranted mentally. 'Kissing me like that??! Prolly just another attempt to piss me off. Well you know what, Kaleb? It fucking worked! That girl is really asking for it. First telling me I'm jealous, then--"  
  
Star's rant was cut short as she turned a corner too fast, running into someone. Both she and the other person fell to the hard, stone floors with a thud, Star on top.  
  
She winced, opening her eyes. Two deep blue eyes looked back at her. (Crystal: I just guessed at the color of his eyes. It never says in the book ^^ Klee: Nice choice although it doesn't mention if he's male or female either ^_~)  
  
"Star?" the boy she had landed on blinked, "Are you okay?"  
  
The girl stared at him for a moment, then hastily got off. "Blaise! What're you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I *was* on my way back to the common room when you smacked into me. I had detention with that bitch, McGonagall again."  
  
He stood, then looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What about you?"  
  
"I was.. well.. it's not important," Star assured hastily. "Blaise, would you.. like some company on the way to the common room? That's where I'm going, too."  
  
The Slytherin boy smiled at her, "Actually, I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
Star nodded, the smallest of smiles on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco did not like this. No, not at all. This was bad.  
  
It was the next day, and he'd been keeping an eye on Star whenever he could. He didn't like what he saw. All through the day, she was hanging out with Blaise Zabini. She sat with him at meals and during classes; wherever he was, she was.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Harry asked him later, after Draco had told him the news.  
  
"I have no idea. She refuses to talk to me! The most I got out of her was something about keeping Kaleb away from her."  
  
The two boys were sitting at the lake near Hogwarts, watching the tentacles that would rise up every now and then. Harry had his head on Draco's shoulder, not caring who saw them. Some people had already figured that they were going out, but it wasn't really too big of a problem. After all, unlike the Muggle world, almost *no one* in the Wizarding world was homophobic. The thing that surprised most was that it was Harry and *Draco* that were together.  
  
"Well this ruins everything!" Harry said, exasperated. "Something must have happened between her and Kaleb. Maybe after Kaleb ran out of the room yesterday?"  
  
Draco nodded, "That must be it. She prolly went to find Star, they had a fight, and now Star's hanging around with Zabini!" He groaned, "Girls are so fickle."  
  
"So are you," Harry remarked, smirking when Draco glared at him. "It's true and you know it."  
  
"I'm sticking with you, aren't it?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah. I wouldn't want to tarnish my perfect record of being a compassionate, caring soul if I had to put the other object of your affections in the hospital wing, now would I?"  
  
Draco laughed. "Now your starting to sound like me. I like it." 


	11. Faintonium Semana

Prophetess of Heart(Harry and Draco are simply cute no matter what ^_^ Crystal thanks you :) electricbluecat(Crystal: actually, I originally thought that Blaise was a boy's name. But the truth is it's both ::shrug:: Klee: *nods in agreement* Besides, it's funner having Blaise as a boy. Now Draco and Kaleb can be jealous at the same time) angelstar(*waves a white flag* Don't hurt me! You can hurt her *points to Crystal* But not me ^__^) Star(Truth be told neither did we ^_^) ClarKeRaVen(You know that's not really something I've ever considered, but it certainly seems true doesn't it? Mmm eggnog *Drools* And where is chapter 9 for 'Get In Touch With Your Senses'??) HarryPotterCC1(You flatter me so much! *Blushes a violent red* Thank you for the other comment in my other story. But honestly, I probably wouldn't be here writing to you now if it wasn't for Crystal ^_^) SoulSister(Thank you! :) yiota(I'm sorry I just haven't had time ^_^() Soon though! Real soon. Speaking of people who need to continue stories *Looks at Crystal*) Prongs(In due time m'dear, in due time ^_^) RainShadow(It is funny eh? ^_^ That's ok though. Now we can work with a character in the book that is pretty much only a name.) Susie(Here's Kaleb! Besides.. you don't know that it wouldn't last *winks*) Saotomealita(Thank you. I'm kind of glad a lot of authors don't make up real characters. It gives us more, how should we say this, uniqueness? ^_^) Ambrosius(I dunno ^_^ We shall see how this all falls into place. I know huh? The little Harry/Draco scenes are what I live for! Pretty sad eh?) black no. 1(That's ok we forgive you)  
  
We made it into the 70's! Yay! Free Harry/Draco flags for all!  
  
  
  
Kaleb being upset was putting it mildly. Not only did she see Star hanging out with Zabini, she also saw the looks she gave him; the ones with trusting eyes. She also noted the way she laughed, yeah Star! Actually laughing! And to think she didn't cause it. No, she was more then upset. She was hurt. And angered, but mostly hurt.  
  
"You can't just mope around all day," Fred insisted a week after the 'incident'. "Go ahead. Hex me." He grimaced and braced himself.  
  
"Don't feel like it."  
  
His jaw nearly hit the floor. "You're an imposter! Where's Kaleb?" He looked around the common with a suspicious glare.  
  
George instead was studying her intently and finally spoke up, "You've been able to tell us anything. You do know that right? That you can tell else anything, anytime, anywhere."  
  
"Yes, yes I know", she muttered absentmindedly, only half paying attention to them.  
  
They exchanged looks. Before they could complain about her unusual behavior any further she stood up.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk." Without saying goodbye she climbed through the portrait hole and started her way to nowhere.  
  
George looked at his twin with a smirk. "That time of the month?"  
  
  
  
Truth be told, Kaleb hadn't figured out why she fancied the girl so much. She was cold, ruthless and hostile. But she was different from the rest. And it intrigued her. It baffled her. Star Pellerin was like a good puzzle and Kaleb wanted to solve her; only to crack her open again to see what was really there. There must be a different person under all those layers of defensive walls she had built around her, she had finally decided, but she wasn't quite sure where to go from there.  
  
She was not like any other. Kaleb realized long ago that flirting with Star was refreshingly different then flirting with Fred and George. She was like the forbidden fruit. Something wanted so bad but simply couldn't be touched.  
  
"Huh?" Kaleb blinked. She found herself in front of the library, a place where she had spent many carefree days looking up various hexes unheard of by her peers.  
  
"Eh might as well," she said with a hopeless sigh as she opened the doors and walked inside.  
  
At a glance Kaleb didn't look like the bookworm type but at heart she knew she was and she used to it her advantage and to everyone else's dislike.  
  
Looking around while her feet brought her to the 'Unusual Hexes' section, something besides a book caught her eye.  
  
There he was, bending over to get a low shelved book. Zabini was sticking his butt straight up in the air for the entire world to see. Normally it would have been very funny but her mind was telling her something different.  
  
'Hex him,' the voices in her head tempted. 'Hex him now while he's out in the open. He'll be out cold for a week. That's all you need! You can't lose, especially not to a Slytherin! Do it!'  
  
She slowly pulled out her wand from her pocket. This was her only chance to get Star. Or at least try. And at this point a chance was better then nothing.  
  
"Faintonium Sema-"  
  
"Blaise?" Star's familiar voice rang out from the next bookcase and Kaleb dropped her wand. "I can't find it."  
  
"Hang on, I'll help you." And in an instant he was out of Kaleb's sight and into Star's.  
  
Moments later Star and Blaise were checking out a book on rather nasty potions. She watched as a blonde girl raced out of the room and out the door, her black robes flying out from behind her as she raced down the hall.  
  
'Was that-?,' she wondered. 'No, no. Couldn't be.'  
  
And she focused her attention back on Blaise. 


	12. Eliminating the Enemy

Cat Samwise(I dunno ^_^ You people are very critical) Star(Thanks!) Angel of Death, Saotomealita(*both authors are gushing* We cannot express our gratitude to you enough :) HarrySilvertongue(I know huh? ^_^) ClarKeRaVen(Oh well hurry! It's going on my favorite stories list. ^_^ yay! They're finally back! It certainly seems so doesn't it? How long can she bottle? Well for someone who's been doing it their whole lifetime.. what do you think?)  
  
  
  
"For the last time, Kaleb, we cannot kill Zabini," Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why not? He's in the *way*! Because of him, Star isn't paying attention to me anymore, which is messing up your plan!"  
  
"Maybe it was the fact you kissed her?" Draco suggested.  
  
"Hey, how was I supposed to know she'd freak out? I mean, I prolly should have expected it since you ran away after kissing Harry for the first time, Draco. But--"  
  
"Wait, how'd you know about that?"  
  
"Um... that's not the point!" Kaleb jumped to her feet, waving her arms around. "Don't you get it? Star plus Zabini means minus me, which equals plan go bye bye!"  
  
"Kaleb," Harry spoke slowly, "have you been overdosing on chocolate again? You freak out anymore and you're going to bust an artery or something."  
  
"Thanks for the concern, Harry," Kaleb remarked sarcastically. "But what you should really be concerned about is Star and me!"  
  
"First of all, calm down already," Draco remarked. "We'll figure this out, okay? I mean, I've known Star since first year, I think I'd know if we had to worry."  
  
"Oh yeah? Did you know that I saw her *laughing* with Zabini?"  
  
"Laughing? Star? In the same sentence??" Draco looked surprised. "But she's been nothing but bitchy to *me*!"  
  
"That's what I've been talking about!"  
  
Harry shook his head, taking Draco's hand and intertwining their fingers, "calm down, love. Like you said, we'll figure out what to do. We need a plan for this, that's all."  
  
"What's your bright idea then?" Kaleb asked him.  
  
"Well, how about I talk to her? After all, I'm the only one who has yet to try, and who knows? Maybe I can get something out of her."  
  
"No offence, Harry," Kaleb smirked, "but your not that good at talking about feelings. I mean, just look at what Star and I had to do for you and Draco."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "we're never going to live that down, are we?"  
  
"Nope!" Kaleb grinned. "It's one of my fondest memories. And besides, I have to have *some* fun, you know." 


	13. Harry's Turn

Rainshadow(Who says she's opening to Baise? Also who say's she's not doing things*to* him instead ^_~) SoulSister(^__^ Thank you!) Saotomealita(Thank you ^_^ *gushes again* We even made a banner sporting 'CrystalStarGuardian and Klee: Queens of Fan Fiction'. Thank for making our heads grow ^_~) Star(Yes we are wonderful aren't we? *chuckles* Kidding!) ClarKeRaVen(My favs are! Yay! Hmm Harry *might* be able to help. Or in Star's point of view, make it worse) Lichan(Yup Lichan we are notorious for it. ^__^ Ah yes, memories. ^_^ Thank CSG for the fabulous line) Prongs("As always". You flatter us)  
  
  
  
Star was sitting, hugging her knees, on a rock near the lake. A cool breeze blew through her hair making it sway softly behind her. Unlike the sun shining brightly above her, Star was sporting a frown.  
  
I don't understand, she thought, why I'm so fuckin affected by some girl. A *Gryffindor* no less! She's so.. ugh.. her.  
  
Sighing and putting her head down, she didn't hear the soft footsteps pad up to her and didn't realize until the person was sitting right next to her that he was there.  
  
"Harry!? If you want info. or something go find it somewhere else."  
  
He smiled at her with an innocent gleam in his eyes. "I'm just sitting here."  
  
"Fine, if that's all you want." She turned away from him and made herself stare at the clear surface of the lake. If this was another attempt to make Star Pellerin open up well, he had another thing coming.  
  
"Nice day isn't it?" he started, looking around him.  
  
"Mmm yeah.. Real nice," came Star's grumbled reply.  
  
"Nice quidditch weather at least," he commented with a shrug.  
  
She groaned thinking of the inevitable upcoming match, Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor.  
  
He leaned back against his arms and watched her out of the corner of his eyes. They sat there in silence for a good ten minutes, Star's mind debating against her conscience all the while.  
  
"Why why why!?" Finally giving in, she hung her head in defeat.  
  
"Why what?" he asked softly. This was working out just the way he hoped it would. People tend to open to others who don't press for details.  
  
"It's all Kaleb fault!" she put her face in her hands.  
  
Harry stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I don't understand this. Why am I-" she looked at him revealing sagging eyelids from lack of sleep, "so affected? It's like I'm under this horrible curse. Maybe she turned to the Dark Arts..-"  
  
He smiled kindly at her and put an arm around her shoulders causing her to lean on him. "You know, I used to feel that way. You feel confused and helplessly lost right?"  
  
She simply nodded. "But I think for you, it's different. Star you're not like a lot of people. You transfer your emotions it into anger instead of letting them out," pausing to think and brace himself, he continued, "Star do you think you might be, ah, in love?"  
  
She literally jumped away and threw him the best accusing look she could muster. "What the HELL!! Harry you too? The whole fucking worlds against me." She jumped down and stalked back into the castle without a glance back.  
  
But she could not run away from the phrase that kept repeating itself in her head.  
  
'Star do you think you might be, ah, in love?' 


	14. Baby Steps

Thanks Yous Section: Susie(*ahem* where would our pictures be? ^__^) AlynniaMcKinnon, RainShadow(I agree with you ^_^ Golden Boy *is* great huh? *dramatic sigh*) Star(Mind? Of course we don't! And thank you in advance. Denial, ah, what a wretched state of mind.) ClarKeRaVen(Indeed. *blushes* Thank you SO much. Draw Kaleb? Just draw a blonde cackling blur ^_~ Good Luck to you, drawer's block or something, I'm sure. But you can do it. I know you can) Prongs(I've been sitting down all day. But ironic enough I'm sitting down, again. Hmm.)  
  
SideNote: Guess where I got the title. *Coughs and points at ClarKeRaVen*  
  
  
  
With a start, Star realized that she'd been spending the last twenty minutes staring at the same page of her Transfiguration book.  
  
Sighing, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling of her four- poster bed. After she ran angrily away from Harry, the Slytherin girl had gone to her dorm room and started her homework. Or had least *tried* to.  
  
Her vision was blocked as a black furry face with emerald eyes looked down at her, a questioning meow escaping the small mouth. Star reached up and stroked the cat's soft fur.  
  
"Sometimes, Wizard," she murmured, "I think you're the only one who understands me."  
  
The cat purred, leaning against her touch. As she watched him, Star remembered when Kaleb had caught her crying in that old classroom, Wizard on her lap. By hissing at the Gryffindor, Wizard had alerted Star to her presence, which had been the idea. Wizard never tolerated anyone who Star showed any hostility towards. That's why they were the perfect pair. After all, it was the pet that chose the wizard, much like wands. And Wizard had chosen Star; from the first time they met.  
  
Sitting up, Star eased herself off her bed and over to the only window in the dorm. It wasn't a real window to the outside; it was more like a mirror that was enchanted to look like it. However the weather was that day or night was displayed in the mirror. Almost like the ceiling in the Great Hall.  
  
As Star stared at the grounds of Hogwarts, her mind drifted back onto what Harry had said. That nonsense about love. Star Pellerin did *not* fall in love, and never would. Such a feeling brought nothing but unhappiness and misery.  
  
Wizard jumped up into her arms, purring in content as he rubbed his head against Star's chin. She stroked his fur, closing her gray eyes briefly.  
  
"But Draco's happy with Harry," she told Wizard, holding him up to her face with her hands under his front legs.  
  
"Meow?" he replied.  
  
Star smiled at him, hugging the cat to her chest, "I wish that sometimes, *I* was a cat. You have it so easy, Wiz." Her eyes once again focused on the window in front of her. "The only thing to do," she realized, "is to prove everyone wrong. I'll be decent to Kaleb for once, and let myself be at ease around her. Then I'll show them that I don't feel anything for her, and I'll show myself as well. What do you think, Wizard?"  
  
Purring was the only response she got.  
  
Star nodded, "I take that as a yes." 


	15. Life is Good

Wooo lots of reviews! Me and CSG are *so* proud! We made it to the hundreds! *Wipes away a tear* Thank you guys so much for reviewing and sticking through our 2 part series: SoulSister(Star get over herself? Ha! That's like Percy streaking down a crowded muggle street.) Star, Tita(Yay! I'm so glad you're new and open to the h/d idea. Not many new people are. I tried to keep it as close to his nature as possible, even though sometimes I just want to make the characters into lovesick puppy dogs. ^_^ Ah what a world, what a world.) RainShadow(*cackles evilly* We shall see) Susie(And what a problem it is ^_^() Star/Kaleb flags? Is that the one showing Star strangling Kaleb to death because from where we see it, there is barely enough love in this room. Well cept for Harry and Draco but.. that's another story. ^_~) Prongs(Ah! You need to keep writing 'A Dreadful Predicament.' I'm so glad I found it after all this time!!) Alynnia*Mckinnon(Dunno *innocent look* It might) ClarKeRaVen(You should ^_^ Hmm Harry and Draco are high off the intoxication of love at the moment, they're brains will get back to you as soon as- *click*) ClarKeRaVen again(And we're so glad you did! The more the merrier) Dragon's Lover(Crystal: How about you have him on Sunday's and Harry can have him the rest of the week? Klee: We don't write long chapters because we enjoy making people beg ^_^. I hope you're happy to know that originally Draco was not mentioned in this chapter, but after reading your reviews I figured my life was at risk. ^_^() Heh)  
  
To All The Readers Of Breaking The Rules: Ok before you kill us, or me rather, I should let you know that tomorrow, Sunday and Monday will be the last days the story will be added to. Due to the fact I haven't written chapter 19 and the holidays will be among us, if all goes well we will post chapter 19 on the 27th or 28th, that is if I write it. This is the worst writer's block I've had in awhile so, sorry in advance! We'll tell you if the plans get changed. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
  
  
Monday morning Potions = A great start to a new day. Kaleb groaned inwardly as she grabbed her robes and rushed to pull them on. She had slept late again for her 9 o'clock class and it was now 9:30. Normally, she wouldn't have cared. But the fact that Star was in that class made everything ten times worse. She even considering skipping but seeing Star's face would make her smile even if she was handing by her ankles from a hundred foot cliff with her wand was inches away; irritatingly close and treacherously far away. Much like Star was to her for that matter. Giving love and not receiving love was one of the worst feelings ever experienced by man.  
  
Looking in the mirror she tugged on the tangled ball that was sitting on top of her head; a poor attempt to straighten her frizz. "Bloody hair."  
  
"It's looks like something's growing in there," the mirror chortled, laughing at her misfortune.  
  
She glared and muttered a smoothing charm, running her hand through her now straight locks. "Ever heard of seven years of back luck?"  
  
Satisfied at making the mirror whimper, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
  
  
"Well, well. How good of you to come. I was beginning to think you were too good to join the rest of us," Snape sneered as the Gryffindor pranced in. Casting a suspicious look at her pupils as they started giggling, she shrugged, taking a seat in the back row next to Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Nice slippers," Seamus whispered with a twinkle in his warm eyes and she looked down. Her fluffy pink bunny slippers looked up at Kaleb with a wink; causing her to almost fall off her chair as she starting laughing.  
  
"A week's detention for disrupting the class again," Snape said coolly. "Now as I was saying before-"  
  
"Thanks Snapey baby," she replied and he just looked at her. The Gryffindors started to laugh excited yet nervous, while the Slytherins looked on eagerly.  
  
"What did you call me?" he asked, his voice much more icier then usual.  
  
"Snapey baby?"  
  
"Make that three weeks and 5 points taken from Gryffindor." And he turned back around looking satisfied. The Slytherins pointed at her and laughed without sound.  
  
She groaned softly and decided to keep her mouth shut; for now. Fun and games were great and all, but where her house was concerned, no no she couldn't take points off like they were a buy one get a thousand free deal.  
  
She glanced at the one person who was still staring at her five minutes after everyone else had forgotten she was there.  
  
"Morning" Star mouthed with a small smile sitting at Draco's side, who was presumably staring at a certain black haired Gryffindor; reminding her strongly of a fish out of water but overall very fetching. Kaleb's jaw promptly hit the table.  
  
She wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come, so she just nodded once, still in shock, and looked back at Snape.  
  
"Hey Dean, pinch me," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth as Snape's voice droned on about Cleansing Toxins.  
  
His brown eyes widened. "Why?"  
  
"Just do it, I think I might be dreaming."  
  
He pinched her arm.  
  
"OW!" Everyone turned back to look at her and she smiled cheekily. "Uh heh I uh um.. muscle spasms?"  
  
"A months detention Kaleb. I hope you enjoy spending some quality time with me."  
  
But even that tiny detail couldn't bring her down. Not today. Besides the fact that she had gained more detentions this month then Fred and George (which she would be sure to mention a few hundred times), Star suddenly had a change of heart.  
  
'Maybe she realized.. nah don't get your hopes too high. Just enjoy this here and now. Ah', she mused, leaning back into her chair with her hands behind her head, a wide smile reluctant to vanish. 'Life is good.' 


	16. A Lie and a Truth

Star(^_^ I picked it up from this phrase my grandpa always asks me, "Who's giving you the fish eyes now?") Kryta Regina Slytherin(Kaleb: Gred and Forge actually ^_^) RainShadow(Oh look, someone cares about my writer's block! ^__^ Hey CSG, ya hear that? EAT SOME CHOCOLATE and cont. *your* stories ^_^()) ClarKeRaVen(Yaaaayyy!! Nothing like a new chapter to start your day ^_^ Don't we all love being right? *grimaces* Don't pretend!) Prongs(Yay!! *Does a happy dance* Kaleb, Star, Harry, Draco: o_O;)  
  
Ok now everyone here reading this HAS to be a Believer of Harry/Draco Love.. am I right? Well Crystal came up with the idea of a club for h/d shippers called BOHDL. (Believers of Harry/Draco Love) The e-group is up and the website is currently under construction. It will be a place to post your fan fics, fan art, and general ideas about, well, to put it vaguely, anything! It should be lots of fun so please help support the greatest couple in Hogwarts History. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BOHDL/  
  
  
  
Confused. That was the best way to describe how Draco and Harry felt. It seemed as though Star had gotten a change of heart, and was actually being nice to Kaleb for once. In Potions, they were partnered together and didn't fight at all. The Slytherin girl even laughed when Kaleb told her a joke. Needless to say, it wasweird.  
  
That evening, Draco decided it was time he got to the bottom of his friend's odd behavior. Curiosity had always been his weak point, after all.  
  
He found the silver-blonde haired girl sitting by herself in one of the squishy chairs by the fire in the Slytherin Common Room. She had an open book in her hands, and seemed pretty lost within the pages.  
  
"For the moment, you reminded me of Granger," Draco teased, sauntering over to the girl.  
  
Star closed her book with a snap, smiling at him, "something I can do for you, Draco?"  
  
He blinked at her, sitting down in another chair, "who are you, and what have you done with Star Pellerin?"  
  
Star smirked, "I'm still the same Star."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Okay. Draco stop being a git or I'll tell Pansy you asked me to take pictures of her naked so you could hang them on your wall."  
  
"Alright, I believe it's you," Draco shuddered. "Only your mind could come up with something so nauseating."  
  
Star looked pleased with herself.  
  
"Star?"  
  
Both Slytherins turned their heads to look at the new speaker. It was Mary Teller, a girl from their house.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for getting Blaise and I together," Mary smiled at her, blushing slightly. "That was nice of you."  
  
Star smiled back, waving her hand dismissively, "don't mention it."  
  
Once the girl was gone, Draco gaped at his best friend.  
  
"You mean, you and Blaise aren't..?"  
  
Star stared at him in confusion for a moment, then burst out laughing, "you thought Blaise and I were together?"  
  
"Well, what'd you expect me to think!" Draco snapped. "You're always hanging out with him!"  
  
"Awww, is Draco jealous?" Star was still laughing. "Don't worry, Malfoy, you're still my best friend."  
  
"I wasn't jealous," Draco insisted. "And if you and him aren't together, then why are you being so nice to Kaleb?"  
  
"I'm just making a point."  
  
"A point about what?"  
  
"That she doesn't mean anything to me."  
  
Draco smirked, "you've got to be kidding me."  
  
"No I'm not kidding!" Star snapped. "I'm going to show you, Harry, and Kaleb that she and I aren't compatible, and we'll be nothing more then casual acquaintances."  
  
"Are you listening to yourself? Have you even been paying attention to your own actions?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I'll tell you what it means, Pellerin. You have been having fun with Kaleb, and you're just too stubborn to admit it. You like her, just as much as she likes you."  
  
"Your daft!"  
  
"Your stubborn!" Draco shook his head, standing, "look, Star. This is your chance to have someone who's there for you, and who cares about you. Maybe even more then me. Don't let Kaleb just slip through your fingers. You'll regret it later, trust me." Star watched Draco as he walked away, then leaned back in her chair.  
  
"It's not true," she told herself, staring at the far wall without seeing it. "I don't need anyone.." 


	17. Hope Gained and Hope Lost

SoulSister(Hopefully ^_^) Star(Heh ^_^ I don't have a clue. I'll just stick to the hp and fy boys. ;) Saotomealita(Thank you ^_^ *g*) Daigon Alley(Oh a new reviewer! Yay! Thank you) Whatever22(Hey another new reviewer! Hmm horrible you say? How can love be horrible? But since you say it's only good because it fits the plot, I suppose I'll let your flame slide) RainShadow(No I didn't ^_^ CSG did.. she says it works. Yes Draco *make* Star see!) HarryPotterCC1, ClarKeRaVen(Yay! We really would like members. Hope you had fun at that party ^_~) Prongs(You too!) Angel of Death(*Bows deeply* Thank you!)  
  
  
  
"And tell me, how is this supposed to help again?"  
  
Harry and Draco's bodies were being tightly pushed together due to the size of the invisibility cloak draped around them and to the small space in back of the statue of Wiccan the Wise. He didn't tell Kaleb about the conversation he had with Star the night before; he thought it wasn't his place. But he told Harry. Besides, Star was bound to spill all soon anyway. Wasn't she?  
  
Draco smirked. "We're here to spy on Kaleb and Star. Besides you don't enjoy this compromising situation?" He shifted his body so they were perfectly aligned, making the message crystal clear as he placed his hands on his waist, pressing them closer.  
  
"Oh. *Oh!*" Harry caught on and he hastily tugged the cloak off them, letting it drop to the floor and enabling him to see enchanting gray eyes and soft lips. Harry licked his own in anticipation as a warm shiver went down his spine.  
  
"You know sometimes I think we're helping ourselves more then anything."  
  
Draco waved the words nonchalantly away with his hand and lunged toward his green-eyed lover, pushing Harry up against the wall.  
  
  
  
Across the hall at that very moment were Kaleb and Star, engaging themselves in heavy books inside the Library. Snape, feeling particularly generous today, gave the class 3 foot essays to be done on Anti-Toxin potions with their partners. No exceptions.  
  
Kaleb wasn't reading however. She found herself stealing glances at the Slytherin girl sitting across from her.  
  
"Something you want Kaleb?" Star asked without looking up.  
  
She looked down embarrassed, but her head snapped up again. "Yeah actually. There is something.."  
  
"And that would be?" Star's eyes met hers with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Why are you being so *nice* to me!?"  
  
Star chuckled. "Why not?"  
  
"Because that's not you! So what's up?"  
  
Her eyes flickered upward then back at Kaleb. "The ceiling."  
  
Kaleb let out an impatient sigh and went back to reading. Well if that's what you call staring at the same page for minutes.  
  
"Star.."  
  
"Mmm?" The other girl had evidently gone back to reading and was now etching notes with her quill.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Again Star's eyes met Kaleb's in a questioning glance. "Why what?"  
  
"Why won't you admit it?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean," she replied hoping that would end the conversation. It didn't.  
  
"You know I don't get you." Kaleb put her book on the table and rested her elbows on it, looking at her intently. "Sometimes you're fun. And sometimes you're just a bitch. And yet sometimes..you're something I can't describe. Like, like this refined travesty trying desperately to be real."  
  
Star's eyes had dropped the innocent look and had instead grown cold and she muttered out an "I still don't know what you're talking about" with clenched teeth.  
  
"But you do. You're not going to be able to hide forever you know." Kaleb reached foreword and held Star's cold hand in hers. "Stop running."  
  
Star looked at her, her mouth slack, as electricity gushed forth from Kaleb's gentle hand and into her own, sweeping through and touching every part of her being; awakening thing's inside of her she didn't even know existed. She couldn't ignore the way her heart skipped a beat or two when *she* was touching her; and it was amazing that there was still a table's distance between them.  
  
All too quickly Kaleb pulled her hand away, looking downward and collecting her books. "Just think about it," she whispered, raising her eyes to silver once more, "Please." It wasn't a question. It was a plea.  
  
And she gathered her books in her arms and left.  
  
  
  
She coughed loudly at the area behind the statue and was met with angered stormy eyes.  
  
"Bloody hell Kaleb! You always find a way to interrupt us."  
  
Kaleb smiled. "A curse I guess?"  
  
Harry's head poked out to look at her. She didn't miss the fact that his hair was in worse shape then it usually was.  
  
He straightened his glasses and brushed the fringe out of his eyes. "How'd it go?"  
  
She gave a loud sigh, "I'm not so sure anymore."  
  
They both wore the same expression of shock.  
  
"Kaleb, I know I probably don't know that much about you but I know you wouldn't give up. At least not now. Maybe not ever." Draco looked genuinely concerned and she was silently grateful. He looked around trying to find a better explanation for his words. "Take this for example," he gestured to the statue of Wiccan, standing defiantly yet with a secret flicker of pride. "Do you think *she* gave up? Hell no! And look what became of her."  
  
'Yeah, she's a statue' was on the tip of Kaleb's tongue, but she shook her head instead and looked at them, her ocean colored eyes saddened with the truth. "It's not about giving *up*, it's about giving *in*."  
  
And she turned and walked away from them, her footsteps echoing against the walls.  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later Star was still sitting there, never having moved an inch. 


	18. Lonely Clowns

Thanks You List!: Prongs(I saw ^__^ That made my day.) Ambrosius(It does seem that way hmm? Well, they did put the plan into her head so.. you got to give them *some* credit. Besides.. would you rather see them snog or would you rather see them help?) RainShadow(Thanks RS! ^_^) CatSamwise(^_^ Smart plan although not entirely effective I'm sure ;) flynfish(One person writing? Aww thank you! *blushes* Yes yes we are close *Gives Crystal a goofy grin*) Angel of Death(I will say that she jgfjhffkjhdfjgf ^_^ Slip of the hand?) ClarKeRaVen(*runs into a closet* CR made a scaaaarrrryy face! Shitty is an understatement. *blinks* Ok so you'll stop musing even though you'll do it anyway? Makes sense ^__^)  
  
I must address our 'flamer' death demon that said in quite strong words (actually word): 'flame'. How lovely of you to take the time out of your life to type a 5 lettered word for me to laugh at. Hey look! The word 'lame' is in 'flame'! Hurrah!  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow's the Quidditch match between our teams," Harry said, his head pillowed on Draco's chest.  
  
The Slytherin's fingers were stroking the soft black hair beneath them, Draco's eyes on the ceiling above where the two boys were lying. "So it is."  
  
"You think anything's changed between Kaleb and Star?"  
  
"Don't know. But we'll have an idea at tomorrow's game, that's for sure."  
  
Harry picked his head up with a chuckle, "yeah. If there's any cases in which Kaleb gets knocked off her broom, or Star just seems to get hit with the Quaffle for no reason, we'll know why."  
  
Draco laughed, kissing his lover. "Mmm, those would be pretty good clues. But hey, if all else fails we could lock them in a closet together."  
  
"Without their wands," Harry agreed.  
  
"For a whole night."  
  
"Followed by the next day if need be."  
  
Both boys grinned at the idea.  
  
"Not until after the match, though," Draco said seriously. "Star's the keeper and I kind of need her in the game."  
  
"I need Kaleb too," said Harry. "Besides," he grinned, "they might be together before the game is over."  
  
"Stranger things have happened."  
  
Harry lied back down as they became silent once again, both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Draco hoped that Star finally let Kaleb in, because he knew that she needed someone just like he needed Harry. It was like that muggle song he'd heard Harry singing in the shower once, 'No one wants to be lonely'. Even Slytherins needed love, as sappy as that sounded.  
  
Harry was thinking along the same thing, but his thoughts were on Kaleb. The Gryffindor girl was hyper beyond all belief, and loved to play jokes. Outside she was the perfect clown, but inside he had a feeling that she felt just as lonely as anyone. It was like a song that he himself had heard, once. It went something like: 'See the funny little clown laughing as you walk by. But look closer and you can see the tracks of his tears.' That was almost Kaleb to a 'T'. She was the kind of person who needed to be surrounded by friends, and just people that she could count on.  
  
Put the two girls together, and both Draco and Harry knew it was a perfect match. Together they could have someone to make them happy, and perhaps, complete.  
  
Sure, they'd prolly still have an argument here and there. But with Star's attitude it was expected. However that was okay, because they'd work through it and their relationship would be better then ever.  
  
"Don't worry, Drac," Harry broke the silence, "we won't embarrass your team too badly when we win."  
  
Draco laughed, "you think *your* going to win?"  
  
"Of course! Don't we always?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, poking Harry in the side, causing the other boy to let out a squeak.  
  
"Nothing lasts forever, Harry."  
  
"Not true. Some things can last forever."  
  
"Oh? Like what, Oh Knowing One?"  
  
Harry smiled lovingly at him. "Us."  
  
  
  
Sorry Guys. ^_^ Haven't done a darn thing with chapter 19. I sorry! It should be up before this weekend but don't quote me on that.  
  
Kaleb: -_-; Your evil!  
  
Crystal & Klee: *Blush* Thank you!  
  
Star: ::smacks her forehead:: Your all idiots! You've paired me with an idiot! You two *are* idiots  
  
Crystal: ::Innocent look:: If we're all idiots then you must be an idiot for having been created by an idiot.  
  
Star: ::blank look: Eh, wot?  
  
Crystal: I said..  
  
Kaleb: E=mc2!  
  
Star: ::eye twitches::  
  
Klee: ^__^ ::ribs Crystal::  
  
Crystal: Hey ow!  
  
Klee: ::does it again::  
  
Crystal: Ah that's it! ::tackles her::  
  
Klee: Eep!  
  
Kaleb & Star: ::turn to look at them and then look at each other, shrugging::  
  
Kaleb: Can't beat 'em..  
  
Star: Actually.. we can  
  
::They both jump on Klee and Crystal who yell loudly in response::  
  
*Five Minutes Later*  
  
Kaleb: ::sitting ontop of Star and waves cheerfully:: Merry Christmas!  
  
Star: Oomph. -_-; Merry indeed. 


	19. Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin

Hey guys! Look! Chapter 19! Yippee! And it's extra long! Now don't kill me, but this is my last chapter for this fic.. either you're sad or jumping for joy o_O. Anyway I'll shut up now.  
  
Thanks To: Star(Thank you! ^_^ Oh but Star and Kaleb *are* real.. bwahah) electricbluecat(Yes we're mean.. roar. *blushes* Thank you ^_^) Brittany(Ron and Hermione are hardly in this fic because they're too busy snogging ^_~) Prongs, ClarKeRaVen(Here's your weekly nuttiness ^_^ te-he Hospitalized for 2 weeks? Tempting but.. I hope this is ok ^_~ DON'T BE DEAD!! :) Aliea(Oh god yes you again!!) RainShadow(Thanks for getting me past the writer's block ^_~ I love you to pieces! *huggles* oh I'm sure Crystal does too ;) whitebearwrites(Here's more Joe! ^_~)  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to RS (RainShadow) for *making* me write this chapter. (and writing some of it too.. can't say what yet though, it'll ruin the surprise ^_~) Anyway thank you so much RS! We love you! (And we dedicate .0009% of this chapter to Lichan who's bugging the hell out of me, whispering in my ear 'AND ME' So here's to you Annoying Brat)  
  
  
  
"Wha.. the.. hell?"  
  
Warm sunlight danced on Kaleb's face; the sun's rays winking at her, encouraging her to start a new day. She glared at it, cursing the light for rudely waking her and she rolled over only to find two pairs of excited eyes looking on intently.  
  
"AAHH!"  
  
"Notice how our specimen looks at 6 in the morning. Pay attention to the fizzy hair and unfocused eyes-"  
  
"Horrible looking thing isn't she?"  
  
She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, wanting so desperately to knock her two 'friends' out so they wouldn't be able to use their arms for today's match.  
  
She sat up quickly. *The match!* Groaning loudly at having forgotten about the horrible day that lie ahead. Potions class was damn hard enough, never mind having to really compete against the one person who made her go weak in the knees. Of course she would never tell *her* that.  
  
She swatted Fred and George's hands away as they started to point out things like her wretched morning breath and un-plucked eyebrows.  
  
"Tune in next time to Gred and Forge's 'The Ugliest Beast Safari'. Next Week: Kaleb brushing her teeth."  
  
She reached over for her wand on the nightstand and muttered 'Sheariso Feminiso!'; pointing it at Fred and George before pointing it at herself.  
  
"Waaahh!!" Fred pointed at George's eyebrows in disgust as the other did the same. "YOU PLUCK?" they yelled at each other with horrified stares.  
  
"No I hex," Kaleb answered coolly, giving them both a groggy smile. "'Ugliest Beast Safari' ay?" she continued, looking at them with a bemused expression.  
  
They both shook their heads, beaming proudly in spite of their eyebrow problem.  
  
"What else have you documented me doing?" she purred in a seductive voice, creating their cheeks to flush a color that matched their hair.  
  
  
  
Around the same time, 3 floors down and 3 corridors to the left Harry was disentangling himself from his Slytherin wonder. It was a much harder challenge then he originally thought.  
  
Carefully he pulled his arm away from Draco waist, causing the other boy to mumble and latch onto him tighter. Harry rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile. Such a simple action meant so much. Although Harry knew he would never admit to it, Draco needed him. It was a feeling beyond love and want; it was desperate wanting *need* that made Draco continue to see him regardless of the fact that he could be slaughtered into a million pieces by his father if word got out.  
  
A small smile crept onto Harry's face and he leaned forward and gave Draco a warm, tender kiss. He looked so peaceful and innocent just lying there. Harry didn't even attempt to hold himself back as his tongue swept across Draco's bottom lip. And to his surprise, he felt Draco lips move against his own. He was kissing him back. Wait a second..  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see Draco's closed. The little bugger was still asleep! Harry giggled against his lips. "This is weird," he thought. "But so fun. So, so, so fun. Oooh I didn't know tongues could do that!" And Harry moaned despite the fact that initially he didn't want to wake Draco up. Too late.  
  
"Harry as much as I like waking up to you ravishing my mouth, I need sleep and air."  
  
Harry felt more then heard Draco and he pulled away sheepishly against his will. "I believe *you* were kissing me back."  
  
Draco chuckled and yawned, stretching out his arms. "Too true. So what made you stop?" And he cupped Harry's face in his hands and pulled him back down, lips meeting lips in another searing kiss.  
  
Moment later Harry pulled away, preventing anything else that would occupy him from the quidditch match that was a few hours away. "We should go," he murmured as Draco sat up, his arms linked behind Draco's neck.  
  
"Get off me then," Draco poked at Harry's leg.  
  
Harry reluctantly got up and mumbled a "I didn't know how fast you wanted to get rid of me" as he straightened out his robes and Draco put his on.  
  
"Oh but Harry, you've got to be kidding. Get rid of you? I could never." And Draco watched as Harry blushed slightly.  
  
Draco threw him a wink as he opened the door and stepped out. "Good luck Harry," he said quietly, sincerity flashing briefly in his eyes before he walked out of sight.  
  
Harry smiled, his lips still tingling from their latest kiss and he whispered, "Good luck."  
  
  
  
"Meow"  
  
"Wizard? What the hell."  
  
"Meow"  
  
"Arg." *grumble* *sheets getting moved around as someone rolls over*  
  
"Meooow!"  
  
"All right! All right I'm up!" Star brushed her hair back, sitting on the edge of her bed and glared at her black cat. "Jeez Wiz, what's so special about today?" And rubbing her eyes she remembered that today was the infamous Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match.  
  
"So is that it? You wanted me to get up early so I can brood on the fact that I have to fucking play quidditch against Kaleb, is that it? Is that why? Is it because I get to see Harry and Draco act all lovey dovey off the field before and after the game? Is it because you want *me* to act lovey dovey with some freakin Gryffindor I couldn't care less about? Huh is that it!?"  
  
Wizard trotted over to his empty food dish and nudged it toward her with his nose.  
  
"Oh I, uh, see what you mean," she stated lamely, getting up to fetch him some breakfast.  
  
  
  
At eleven o' clock all quidditch players from opposing teams found themselves in the team changing rooms, getting showered, changed and warmed up for the match ahead.  
  
Kaleb threw Harry a disgruntled look from her spot on a bench as she pulled on her leather quidditch gloves and he walked into the room.  
  
"Oy Potter!"  
  
He swiveled toward the voice and smiled at Kaleb. "Hey"  
  
"C'mere let's. chat" She patted the space of bench next as a friendly gesture.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and walked over while pulling his scarlet quidditch robes on. "Last time you said that you wanted me to drug Draco so he couldn't play."  
  
"Yeah heh heh about that," she scratched her head and looked at him; unsure of the question she wanted to ask. So she was silent for a few moments.  
  
"What do you want Kale? No offense but we are playing in," he checked his watch, "half an hour so I really do need to pump the team up. They look half dead."  
  
"Are you going to go easy on Draco because of your relationship with him? I mean," she continued seeing his stunned face, "It's understandable, really. But it can't happen Harry. You still are a Gryffindor and we still need to win the House Cup, relationship or not."  
  
After a few moments he smiled and looked at her with honest green eyes. "We worked it out. The moment we step onto the field, we are no longer Harry and Draco the couple. We are simply opposing housemates playing an important game of quidditch. Second the snitch is caught, the game is over and so is the deal."  
  
She smiled widely and hugged him, letting out a few laughs of relief. "Oh boy, you think of everything don't you? You had me worried for a little while. As much as I like Draco we need to crush him like a bug."  
  
His smile wavered slightly at these words. "Same goes for you Kaleb" he spoke quietly into her ear, his words paced and even.  
  
And he let go of her, sending her a reassuring smile over his shoulder as he took a few steps into the middle of the room and scanned the area.  
  
"All right team. Listen up. This is it. *The* match. Take no mercy; give no mercy. This is a game that does not let you forget your mistakes."  
  
"Is this where you take on Wood's old speech of 'Catch the snitch or die trying'?" Fred piped in, looking amused at his captain.  
  
"Or we all miss the match because you talk us to death." George countered just as amused as his mirror image.  
  
"Ohh Oliver Wood," Kaleb chimed in with an awe-struck expression, speaking for all the girls when she said, "I'd ride his-"  
  
"Guys!" Harry interrupted, looking pointedly at the three of them, who were now looking at him with identical expressions of 'Who? Me!?'.  
  
And so he continued to ramble on for a good 15 minutes without any more interruptions about strategy, quidditch, and most of all winning.  
  
Madam Hooch's whistle cut his speech short, and he stopped and looked at them with a grim expression. "It's time."  
  
  
  
And soon both teams found themselves walking onto the pitch. Kaleb, Fred and George were screaming and yelling all the while attempting to pump the team up and shatter the foreboding silence. Star watched them at Draco's side and looked away with disgust. This was supposed to be serious damnit!  
  
And then the captains were shaking hands (and if one were watching carefully it was a short, gentle handshake) and Madam Hooch had signaled them onto their brooms. One whistle. They were off.  
  
"And chaser Julia Heckler from Slytherin takes the quaffle down the center and- oh! Nice bludger work from Fred, George, hell who knows. Kaleb Okun takes the quaffle, passes it to teammate Jane Bosveld who tears up the side, passes it back to Kaleb and-"  
  
Kaleb's quidditch mind was in full gear. She put all thoughts of 'You're going to show Star up! Woo!' aside for now. A quick fake to the right, left, right again and score. Kaleb flew in a tight circle in front of Star, punching the air and causing the other girl to scowl.  
  
"Scooorreee!! Gryffindor up 10-0," Lee Jordan's gleeful voice boomed through the air. Harry gave Kaleb a thumbs up and continued to watch for the snitch and Draco.  
  
And the crowd watched as Slytherin scored 40 more points while Gryffindor scored 90; Kaleb scoring 70 out of that 90 and Star blocking 5 of her other shots.  
  
Kaleb was now scowling while Star had something like the ghost of a smile flittering on her face. Karen, her other fellow chaser, passed her the quaffle and Kaleb tore after the posts. She flattened herself on her broom to dodge a bludger sailing her way. She was in the keeper box now. She faked to the right, spun around and threw the quaffle at the last hoop on the left and- it was blocked! Star sent her a triumphant look, hanging onto her broom with only one hand and one foot to make the save.  
  
Kaleb cursed inwardly and milled around near the box, not daring to go to the center of the field. Fred and George seemed to be having a lot of fun hitting the other team with the bludgers.  
  
And then everything went in slow motion. Kaleb watched as Karen and Jane passed to each other and made it up to where she was. They passed it to her, she passed it to Jane and Star's eyes were focused on the quaffle all the while. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a bludger hurtling in her direction. *Their* direction since Star was virtually behind her.  
  
Move: let Star get hit. Stay: be hit and certainly be out of the match. Move. Stay. Move. Stay. Move. The bludger was moving closer with every thought, one second away. She had to make a decision, an easy one at that.  
  
*Crack* With a sickening sound of bone being crushed and a short cry of pain Kaleb was clutching her broom with one arm, her other one hanging limply by her side. She hadn't moved away.  
  
She heard Harry fly over to her and ask her questions but he sounded so far away. She barely heard the crowd screaming at her. Everything started spinning and soon she was seeing black then color, then black again. During one of the colored moments she looked directly at Star, who looked paralyzed, sitting rigidly on her broom with her mouth as wide as her eyes. Then everything went black.  
  
Star watched as Harry caught Kaleb before she let go of consciousness and flew her down to the ground. She watched as her form was being taken on a stretcher and was strapped down. She watched as Madam Pomfrey magicked it to the Gryffindor changing rooms.  
  
Then she realized she wasn't breathing. She'd been holding her breath all the while and with a large gulp of air she felt slightly better. There was only one thing in her mind now: Why?  
  
After the confusion died down somewhat, the game resumed as a 2nd year alternate chaser was put in. It was almost pointless to play; no one had the heart anymore. Even Lee and Seamus had lost their flair for this match.  
  
"With Gryffindor up by a mere 20 point it will all depend on who catches the snitch. Oh and there goes-"  
  
"Lee look!" Seamus tugged on his arm and pointed at two people diving for a glittering of wings.  
  
"Oh it looks like Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, both captains and arch enemies (This caused Star to chuckle), are neck in neck. C'mon Harry! Leave the git behind! Have him choke on your dust! Wipe the floor with his aaaaa- "  
  
Seamus swiftly stole the mic from him and continued. "And now Harry is in the lead, no Draco, no that's Harry.. They're getting really close to the ground now. Ah. Who's got it?"  
  
The entire crowd watched with bated breath as Draco and Harry pulled up inches before hitting the ground. Then Harry waved his fist around like mad, the miniscule wings glinting in the light and hitting against his palm.  
  
"AND HARRY WINS!! I mean," Seamus coughed, "GRYFFINDOR WINS! With the score 260-150 Gryffindor wins! Haha take that you slimy batch of Slytherins!"  
  
"Seamus," McGonagall's warning voice came on to the speaker. Lee instead looked at him brightly.  
  
"Looks like my successor will do just fine."  
  
Meanwhile, on the field:  
  
Draco hopped off his broom, looking at Harry solemnly. "Nice catch."  
  
Harry returned the look and nodded curtly his thanks. Then the rest of the team and the audience engulfed him, lifting him up on their shoulders. He wasn't the only one.  
  
"Kaleb!?"  
  
She grinned and waved at him with her un-bandaged arm. "I've been watching the whole time, on the sidelines. Pomfrey wouldn't let me play." At this, she pouted, but she started grinning again as she looked around. "Nice job Harry! Really! It looked really close."  
  
And they took the next half hour basking in the glory of winning.  
  
  
  
An hour later Kaleb could be found in the locker rooms, sitting on a bench, leaning against the wall behind it and humming. She was stretching her now mended arm out. After insisting that she was fine, Madam Pomfrey gave her a soothing potion, told her to stay there and stretch because the common room would be too crowded and Kaleb didn't want to go to the infirmary, and left. That lady did work miracles on broken bones. She mildly wondered if she did the same for broken hearts.  
  
"Nice game."  
  
Kaleb looked up immediately and narrowed her eyes slightly and forced herself to look at the ground. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be celebrating my injury or something?"  
  
Star took a hesitant step forward. "Why'd you do that?" Her voice was so quiet and so remarkably refreshing because it was coming from Star. Kaleb couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
"Why do you think?" She raised her eyes to the other girl's. The look was all Star needed; it was a good enough answer.  
  
"Is it ok?"  
  
Completely thrown, Kaleb looked at her. "Is what ok?"  
  
Star sat down next to her and gingerly touched her once broken arm.  
  
"Oh that. It's fine," came her nonchalance response.  
  
"Good." And the Slytherin surprised her again as she felt Star *straddle* her lap, legs sliding smooth and soft over hers. Kaleb's back was pressed against the cold wall as Star kissed her with such passion, desire and *need* it made Kaleb's head spin. She regained her composure, however, and responded heatedly to the kiss.  
  
The forcefulness of the kiss didn't subside, in fact it grew more heated, and Kaleb felt Star's fingers at the nape of her neck, massaging gently. Star pulled away and began to trail kisses along Kaleb's jawline, as the Gryffindor gasped for breath. Almost unconsciously, she tilted her head back to give Star access to the sensitive flesh of her throat. Kaleb let out a moan, and Star kissed her feverishly again.  
  
Kaleb's arms went around the slim girl's waist and pulled her immeasurably closer. Unfortunately, her arm was a little sore. She tore her mouth away from Star's and let out a startled curse.  
  
"I'm sorry," the Slytherin whispered into her ear, an uplifting revelation to them both. They pulled apart moments before when the need to breathe became too great.  
  
"I read once that love means never having to say you're sorry."  
  
Star frowned at this. "So this isn't love?"  
  
"No stupid, it means you shouldn't say you're sorry!" Star rolled her eyes as Kaleb leaned in for a soft, tender kiss, not nearly as savage as before. It was a nice gesture giving Star a much-needed realization.  
  
"Why me? Of all people. I just don't get it." Star shook her head and held on tighter.  
  
"Because Star, you're special." She grinned and pushed the soft hair that was hiding her left eye and tucked it behind her ear. "You're everything I want.. the *only* thing I want. Trust me with that." Kaleb tilted her head back; a usual grin dancing its way onto her lips as her eyes locked with Star's. "Besides.. it was about time for a Slytherin victory."  
  
  
  
RS fixed up my kissing scene. te-he I'm hopeless with snogs o_O Review review review!! And Happy New Year!! 


End file.
